


Choices

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Genderfluid Character, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories, Unrequited Love, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Lefou thinks about choices made
Relationships: Gaston/LeFou (Disney), LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YodaBen2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YodaBen2/gifts).



Gaston came to him after what was a completely disastrous day on the battlefield. The enemy cannons had torn a massive hole in their frontline and if not for Gaston’s orders they would have been routed or destroyed. All they could do now was lick their wounds and wait for commands from the higher ups that had suspiciously not been on the field that day.

“How is it going?” Gaston asked Lefou softly, pulling him away from the injured to avoid anyone overhearing them.

“Gaston…” Lefou’s face was pale and he struggled not to shake his head and let the wounded see it. “We don’t have enough supplies for all of them. I have to choose who to help and I…” Lefou’s voice caught in his throat and he covered his mouth with a hand.

Gaston looked down at Lefou and sighed. “Poor soft Lefou,” he said not unkindly. He gently took his chin into his hand and lifted his head up as he lowered his own. Their faces were inches apart, the only distance they could take in front of others without anyone reporting them. “I’ll help.”

Lefou’s heart fluttered in his chest. “How can you help?”

“Watch.” Gaston let go of him and Lefou found that he missed the warmth of his hand on his skin. Gaston went to where the wounded lay, kneeling down to look the men over and share a few words. He briefly looked up at Lefou, locking eyes with him as he reached towards the first wounded man’s hat and plucked the feather from it. He then got up and moved to the next.

Lefou watched as Gaston plucked the feathers from the hats of soldiers too far gone to use medical supplies on. The feathers were slipped into his pocket as he went, sharing words with each soldier. Lefou wondered how Gaston could make such hard decisions like this and he was grateful that he was here to help him. He knew that he could have never been able to do this.

He also knew that the growing feeling of comfortable warmth in his chest was wrong and yet there it was.

The last soldier was a boy who had lied about his age and currently lay blind on a cot, shrapnel having taken them. “It’s going to be okay. Lefou is the best medic in the whole French army! He’ll take good care of you,” Gaston said, patting the boy on the shoulder. He left the feather on his hat.

With that, Gaston went back to Lefou, smiling sadly as he placed both hands on his shoulders. “I will make the hard decisions and choices for you,” he whispered. “You don’t have to worry about anything. Just listen to me.”

And for years afterwards, Lefou did.

***

“Cher? Mon cher? What’s the matter?”

Lefou blinked as he was snapped back to reality. “Hm?” he asked.

Stanley smiled at him, holding up their tricorn hat. “I was asking if you thought the feather looked alright or not?” they offered.

“Oh.” Lefou looked at said feather, tilting his head to the side. He glanced over at where the other feathers lay and he chose a different one, holding it up. “What about this one?” he said.

Stanley took the feather from him. “You always make such good choices!” they said. “I shall ensure that I always listen to your advice.”


End file.
